Nauka
Art. służy do nauki kodu |-| Okładka = center|660px |-| Spis treści = |-| 1 = |-| 2 = |-| 3 = |-| 4 = |-| 5 = |-| 6 = |-| 7 = |-| 8 = |-| 9 = |-| Redakcja = center|528x528px Niewitka69 Założyciel, odpowiedzialny za dział "Dzieje Mugoli". Użytkownikom znany jako Tomek. Zawsze angażuje się w stu procentach i stara się być terminowy. Na HPW zaledwie od kwietnia 2016 r., a już ma na swoim koncie takie sukcesy jak 3 miejsce w konkursie Fan Art. Tomek ma ciekawą i nietypową kreskę, a jego prace zyskały uznanie wśród użytkowników. Jest szczegółowy i bardzo wnikliwy. Zawsze służy pomocą. Według Pottermore jego domem jest Hufflepuff. Isthealice Założycielka i pomysłodawczyni projektu. Odpowiada za dział "Listy" oraz "W krzywym zwierciadle". Na wikę dołączyła pod koniec grudnia 2015 r. Na co dzień przesiaduje na czacie, gdzie zawsze wysłucha i doradzi. Znana jest z określeń "foczki" i "fokowie" na użytkowników wiki. Brała udział w konkursach Fan Art, gdzie jak do tej pory udało jej się zająć drugie miejsce. Całym sercem jest ze Ślizgonami i według wszystkich dotychczasowych testów należy do Slytherinu. Ma cięty język, ale nie lubi się kłócić. Od marca zaczęła edytować i bardzo się w to wciągnęła. Jej największą pasją jest taniec. BlackAngel92 Korektorka, odpowiada za poprawę tekstu w artykułach. Blacki, bo tak zazwyczaj jest nazywana na wiki, to temperamentna dziewczyna i moderatorka czatu. Z HPW związana od lutego 2015 r., a od marca 2016 r. jest członkiem moderacji. Blacki startuje w konkursach Fan Art, gdzie wielokrotnie zajęła miejsce na podium. Na co dzień studiuje na dwóch kierunkach, ale mimo to znajduje czas by wpadać na wikę. Wzorowo dba o porządek na czacie, chociaż nawet jej potrafią wyjść rogi. Mimo że uważa, że ma cechy każdego z domów, to najlepiej odnalazłaby się w Gryffindorze. Poza HPW, można spotkać ją na Fable Wiki, Eurowizja Wiki, a także Opowiadania Wiki. Żona biurokraty, Michnara. Krystianwolski ''' Korektor, odpowiada za poprawę tekstu w artykułach. Krystian dołączył na wikę we wrześniu 2012 r., gdzie szybko zyskał sympatię użytkowników. Rok później został moderatorem czatu, a od lutego 2014 r. jest administratorem. Mówi się o klątwie, która dotyczy jego żon, ponieważ większość jak do tej pory zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach... Na szczęście jego ówczesna żona, Wika, często wpada na HPW. Krystian jest bardzo wesołą osobą, która zawsze rozładuje napięcie na czacie. Jego domem w Hogwarcie jest Ravenclaw. Poza sprawowaniem funkcji admina może pochwalić się wielokrotnymi zwycięstwami w konkursie AM. '''32Polak Odpowiedzialny za dział "Temat numeru". Kuba, bo tak ma na imię Polak, to jeden z administratorów HPW. Ze stroną związany od sierpnia 2011 r. Nie mieszka w Polsce, jednak jak wskazuje nick, jest polakiem w 100%. Jeden z liderów wiki, jeśli chodzi o ilość edycji, poza tym stworzył niecałe 400 artykułów na przestrzeni kilku lat. Na czacie niewiele się udziela, ale kto go zna, ten wie, że bardzo sympatyczny z niego admin. Jego domem w Hogwarcie jest Hufflepuff, a ulubionym cytatem z książek jest słynne "Always" wypowiedziane przez Severusa Snape'a. Mad.Hatter :3 Odpowiedzialny za dział "Dzieje czarodziejów". Na wikę dołączył pod koniec sierpnia 2015 r. Częsty bywalec czatu. Zazwyczaj wypowiada się na różne tematy w wątkach i wielokrotnie oddaje głosy na prace w takich konkursach jak AM czy FA. Interesuje się grami komputerowymi i można go znaleźć na innych wikach - League of Legends Wiki, czy Baśniobór Wiki. MagMalfoy Odpowiedzialna za dział "Co się działo na HPW?". Magda dołączyła na wikę pod koniec lutego 2016 roku. Szybko zaaklimatyzowała się na stronie, dużo edytując i poznając nowe osoby na czacie. Mag zawsze stara się pomagać nowym użytkownikom i zawsze służy radą. Uprawia koszykówkę oraz siatkówkę, czyta książki. Jest biurokratką na Niezgodna Wiki, gdzie również można ją spotkać. Poza HPW i NW udziela się na Eurowizja Wiki i Harry Potter Fanon Wiki. Jej domem w Hogwarcie jest Slytherin, co potwierdził także test wykonany na Pottermore. Obecnie żona użytkownika SarumamLestrange. Fantasyfan147 Odpowiedzialna za dział "Kącik Huncwotów". Fantasyfan147, a dokładniej Aga, dołączyła na HPW w marcu 2016 r. Poza Harry Potter Wiki, znaleźć ją można na Baśniobór Wiki czy Śródziemie Wiki. Agnieszka rzadko wpada na czat, ale stara się udzielać w wątkach, aby polepszyć stronę. Jej pasją jest rysowanie, co udowodniła w konkursie Fan Art, w którym od niedawna bierze udział. Póki co, udało jej się uplasować na podium, zajmując zaszczytne trzecie miejsce.